


El hermanito menor de Natsu

by Ragna



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plushies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragna/pseuds/Ragna
Summary: Prompt:Es la primera citaMe quedan 20 minutos para publicar esto aquí y en el grupo para hacerlo encajar en el día que era xD
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: The_chaos_club





	El hermanito menor de Natsu

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Betsunichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betsunichan/pseuds/Betsunichan) in the [R27week_spanish](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/R27week_spanish) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Es la primera cita
> 
> Me quedan 20 minutos para publicar esto aquí y en el grupo para hacerlo encajar en el día que era xD

Las calles de Tokio tenían un brillo especial durante el invierno, con toda la iluminación y decoración de navidad. Aunque Japón no veía la festividad como algo más que una celebración occidental para aumentar el comercio de temporada, la parejas jóvenes japonesas usaban esa época para compartir más con el otro bajo la luz de la luna y la belleza del invierno.

Reborn y Tsunayoshi caminaban en silencio por la abarrotados calle de Shibuya, iluminada hasta el último rincón con diferentes cosas que llamarán la atención de cualquier transeúnte o turista. Publicidad y adornos de temporada se mezclaban y encendían el panorama casi como si siguiera siendo de día.

—¡Oh! ¡Reborn! ¡Vamos para allá! —chilló el castaño tomando la mano del mayor y arrastrándolo a la tienda con ciertos motivos navideños y mucha mercancía anime.

—Lo que quieres es tener más peluches en tu habitación —rebatió observando la cantidad de máquinas que tenían diferentes tipos de juguetes, comida y demás en ellas—. Se supone que es nuestra primera cita.

—¡Y estamos haciendo eso! —reafirmó alegremente el menor—. Estás molesto porque por primera vez no quise ir de acuerdo a tus planes, lo siento. Pero me sentiría demasiado incómodo teniendo nuestra primera cita en un restaurante formal.

El italiano frunció el ceño. Luego suspiró.

Es verdad que Reborn tenía ciertas diferencias con el panorama que quería compartir con su pareja para su primera cita, pero entendía que al joven no le pareciera. Al fin y al cabo esto iba a ser de los dos, para los dos. Aunque Reborn fuera un sádico y disfrutará a costa de Tsunayoshi. Cuando se refería a su relación, Reborn siempre tendría en cuenta los sentimientos de su persona especial.

—Esta bien.

La sonrisa de Tsunayoshi iluminó Incluso más que todas las luces de la ciudad. Reborn rio entretenido, dejándose llevar por la intenciones del más joven.

La primera parada que hicieron fue en una tienda llena de máquinas de gancho, de todo tipo, Reborn analizó atento cada una. Ninguna llamaba demasiado su atención —nada de lo que estaba ahí le interesaba en realidad—, pero al ver de soslayo el rostro ilusionado del castaño solo pudo suspirar. Y buscar una máquina en específico.

Bingo.

—Ven —ordeno, tomando de la mano al chico y caminando con él hacia la máquina que Reborn quería.

—¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Reborn? —al principio Tsunayoshi no entendió nada lo que hacía el azabache, hasta que casi chocó con el aparato. Su rostro se deformó en una mueca de asombro de inmediato—. ¡Reborn!

Un enorme peluche en forma de león se lucía pomposo como la figura que debían conseguir, era amarillo casi pastel con ojos negros que brillaban. Su barriga tenía un diseño distinto a su pelaje, blanco y su melena era café en forma de puntas triangulares. Era definitivamente adorable. Tsunayoshi cayó enamorado de él desde el momento en que lo vio.

—¿Lo conseguirás para mí? —preguntó iluso, los labios del más alto se curvaron, su mano tomó gentilmente su barbilla. Elevando su rostro para que pudiera verle claramente.

—No.

—¡REBORN!

—Será un buen ejercicio para tu habilidad motriz —comentó, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose sobre la máquina. Una sonrisa comemierda en su cara—. ¿No lo quieres? Puedo buscar algo más difícil.

—¡Tu mismo dijiste que está era nuestra cita! ¡No deberías darme una lección en medio de nuestra cita!

—Ah… esas cajas de ahí se ven bastante pesadas, ¿Crees que el gancho de verdad pueda levantarlas?

—Eres imposible…

Tsunayoshi se volteó hacia la máquina, fuego brillando en sus ojos.

—¡Lo conseguiré!

Unos ¥5000 gastados después, Tsunayoshi seguía sin darse por vencido, y Reborn estaba teniendo hambre.

El mayor veía con detalle todos los gestos que el castaño hacia para concentrarse en su misión, así mismo, también observaba enternecido las reacciones de Tsunayoshi cuando el gancho no le respondía como quería o cuando el peluche se le caía después de casi conseguirlo definitivamente.

—Esto sería mil veces más romántico si tú estuvieras haciendo esto —bufó entre dientes, viendo a las demás parejas también ocupadas como él—. ¿Vez eso? —murmuró, intentando señalarle la pareja más cercana—. Él le está consiguiendo el peluche a su novia, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—No es mi estilo —contesto divertido, viendo como eso solo encendía aún más la molestia en el otro—. Ah, se te va a caer.

—¿Qué? —en lo que su concentración volvía a la máquina, Reborn la pateó suavemente, haciendo que el peluche volviera a caer—. ¡Reborn! ¡Te vi! ¡Eres un—!

Calló el arranque del más bajo con un beso, Tsunayoshi de verdad se había lucido con el último grito, casi todo el establecimiento los había quedado mirando.

Al separarse, Tsunayoshi estaba más calmado, pero sus mofletes estaban hinchados y tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo hambre, ¿Tienes algún otro panorama en mente?

Tsuna se le quedó viendo unos segundos, luego asintió. Suspirando demasiado dramático, tomó nuevamente su mano y salieron de la tienda de máquinas de gancho.

Todo el mundo que conocía a Tsunayoshi sabía de su diente dulce, su debilidad por lo dulce era también una maldición. Nadie más que Reborn y Nana sabían de los riesgos que era darle demasiado azúcar al mocoso. Lambo era un ángel comparado a Tsunayoshi con un subidón de azúcar.

De Shibuya se movieron a Harajuku, dónde la abundancia de tiendas de crepé sacaron un tanto de quicio al sicario. No mejoraba cuando veía el rostro lleno de falsa ingenuidad e inocencia que intentaba poner Tsunayoshi en su defensa.

—Solo puedes comer uno.

—¡No pensaba comer más de uno!

Con el estómago un tanto satisfecho, siguieron su recorrido. Tsunayoshi era el guía de los dos, Reborn disfrutaba más de ver a su pareja más que de las cosas que el chico quería que hicieran juntos. Como cuando se volvieron a meter a una de las tiendas que tenían máquinas de gancho —esta era distinta a la primera, para la no sorpresa de Reborn— y Tsuna tuvo la repentina necesidad de sacarse fotos en una… purikura.

—¡Será un bonito recuerdo!

—Si tu lo dices…

…

Sí, fue un tanto divertido también.

La cabina era lo suficientemente espaciosa para dejarlos entrar a los dos. Tsunayoshi hizo todos los arreglos y Reborn se acomodó para la que pensó sería solo una foto. Pues no, era una tira completa, la cámara avisaba de la nueva fotografía preparándose y les daba tiempo a cambiar de posición a una que quisieran antes de volver a repetir el ciclo.

Las dos primeras fotos eran más menos favorecedoras para él, desde su perspectiva. Porque Tsunayoshi casi me gruñó porque se veía guapo en todas.

—¿Solo me quieres por mi cuerpo entonces? Oh no, mi corazón.

—Oh calla, reina del drama.

La última era la favorita de Reborn.

Tsunayoshi estaba entre sus brazos y Reborn reposaba su rostro sobre su cabeza. Aprovechando desvergonzadamente la diferencia de estatura entre los dos. Tsuna se entretuvo decorándola con corazones y sus nombres en amarillo y naranja, añadiéndole stickers de animales supuestamente tiernos. Reborn lo obligó a hacer una copia sin tanta parafernalia.

—Esta será mía —concluyó, quitándole la foto de las manos.

—¿¡Eh!? Oh, bueno… —Tsunayoshi soltó una risita, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas—. Cuidaré muy bien de ellas, Reborn.

Ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde, y mañana Tsunayoshi tenía que volver a su rutina en la universidad mientras Reborn tenía que preparar la información de la última misión que el noveno le mandó. En fin, ambos tenían que volver a sus deberes.

—¿Tienes algún otro lugar al que quieras ir?

Los ojos de Tsuna directamente se fueron hacia las calles de dónde venían, su nariz y mejillas estaban rojas del frío. Reborn arqueó una ceja, suponiendo bien que tenía en mente Tsunayoshi.

—Es tarde, mañana tienes universidad.

—Ah… sí, cierto.

Tsunayoshi ya no vivía en casa de su madre, la mejor universidad y la más cercana a Namimori estaba en Tokio. El noveno en un principio había querido que Tsuna dejará todo después de graduarse de la preparatoria y volará a Italia a hacer su educación superior allá. Reborn no fue el intermediario por ninguno de los dos, su contrato finalizado desde me momento que Tsunayoshi cumplió sus 18 y el noveno concluyó que ya había pasado las pruebas necesarias para ser el siguiente décimo.

Entonces, Tsuna vivía en un departamento en la zona más cara de Tokio —porque aunque renegara e intentará discutir eso con Timoteo, el anciano no iba a ceder en permitir que Tsunayoshi alquilará una casa o habitación—. Reborn no vivía con él —aún—, porque su “base” seguía en Namimori.

(No, ya no vivía con Nana. Sin Tsunayoshi ahí no había sentido que lo hiciera. Pero nadie sabía aún entonces donde estaba viviendo.)

—Te veré luego de que vuelva de Italia —susurró sobre los labios del más bajo, depositando un suave beso en ellos.

—Fue una bonita primera cita —comentó cuando se separaron. Cubriendo sus sonrisa con la punta de sus dedos.

Adorable.

—La próxima será a mi gusto.

Tsuna rodó los ojos en blanco, asintiendo.

—Tendré preparado el traje para entonces.

De ese modo concluyó su noche juntos.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la universidad, Tsunayoshi estaba caminando por los pasillos hacia su salón con los audífonos puestos. Pensando en cuáles eran los trabajos más cercanos y su fecha de entrega.

—¡Sawada! ¡Tienes un admirador secreto!

—¡HIE!

Uno de sus compañeros lo atacó apenas entró al salón. Las chicas estaban rodeando algo en su puesto usual junto a la ventana.

—¡Tsuna! ¿Conoces a un tal Renacido? —una de las chicas se dio la vuelta con su móvil en mano. Pudo notar la aplicación de traducción que normalmente usaban activada.

¿Renacido? ¿Reborn?

Se acercó a su puesto y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por segundo.

—¡Oh! ¡Reborn!

El mismo león del día de ayer estaba en el puesto con un adorno en su cuello. La tarjeta que decís el nombre de su novio solo tenía la firma. Tsunayoshi se rio alegre. Abrazando el peluche emocionado.

¡Natsu tendrá un hermanito!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey les presento a él nuevo [bebé](https://bellzi.com/products/lioni-the-lion) de la familia Sawada


End file.
